


Shirt

by BubbleWangji



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean is Real, M/M, Shameless Smut, boyfriend shirt, zsww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleWangji/pseuds/BubbleWangji
Summary: Did Yibo wear it on purpose?Did Yibo wear ONLY it on purpose?
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, Wang Yibo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 217
Collections: holiday void sugar rush 2020





	Shirt

Leaning just inside his bedroom door, Xiao Zhan decided to watch Yibo for a while, the way the young man's spine curved from propping up on his elbows while playing a game on his phone, and his feet that were kicking a little restlessly under the covers.

"Double kill! Yes!"

Yibo was wearing an old shirt of Xiao Zhan's. A really, really old one, from when Xiao Zhan was still studying in the university, explains the almost washed-out logo at the back. One of the seams on the sleeves was ripped, neckline stretched too wide that it almost exposes a shoulder, and it has been washed too much that the fabric now has gotten too thin, Yibo's skin was showing through and the glimpse Xiao Zhan was getting from it looked more bare, somehow more than Yibo's neck and forearms. Xiao Zhan wasn't sure why he kept that shirt from more than half a decade back or why he brought it along with him when he started living by himself. But when he and Yibo started living together, the shirt found its purpose.

Quietly, Xiao Zhan walked over, and ever so slowly tugged on the sheets as soon as he reached the foot of the bed.

Yibo couldn't pause his game because he was playing with others online, so he grabbed the other end of the sheets with one hand instead, and took a quick glance over his shoulder. "Ge, it's cold."

The sheets were drawn down, far enough for Xiao Zhan to get a good view of the bare skin beneath the hem of the old shirt.

And so, theory proven, Yibo wasn't wearing anything other than Xiao Zhan's old shirt to sleep.

Bare.

So bare.

Grinning, Xiao Zhan crawled over the lower half of the bed, between Yibo's legs and over. He pushed the shirt higher so he could rest his head against the bottom of Yibo's spine, rubbing his cheek on the bare skin at the small of Yibo's back. "How many rounds more, Yibo?"

"One more if we lose this round."

"A round takes so long." Xiao Zhan grumbled, turning his head a bit to kiss Yibo's spine. "You better win that round."

"I would if you aren't distracting me."

Xiao Zhan kissed Yibo's spine again. "Aren't you good at that?"

"Hmn. You bet I am." 

"I bet you are. My boy who's always good at everything." Xiao Zhan admitted with another kiss, slightly lower, liking how Yibo's pleased chuckle felt against his mouth. "So good." He said, deciding just a kiss wasn't enough, so he licked.

"Zhan-ge, if we lose, then one more round."

"We've never done it this way before." He licked Yibo's skin again. Kissing Yibo, touching Yibo, it's addictive. But tasting Yibo, Xiao Zhan feels utterly enthralled. Xiao Zhan chuckled against Yibo's skin. He kissed lower, licked lower, nipped lower, throwing the sheets to the side and out of his way.

Going tense, Yibo squirmed as Xiao Zhan's mouth continued going down a straight line. "Ge..."

"Your game... You can't lose." Xiao Zhan said pausing. "Or you aren't as good as you say you are?" He carefully flicked his tongue on the top crease of Yibo's ass cheeks before clamping his hands on them, spreading so he could slide downwards a flat tongue in between.

"Zhan-ge!" Yibo yelped, shifting, squirming.

Xiao Zhan grinned. He noticed how Yibo shifted but wasn't actually trying to move away, only trying to get to a more comfortable position. So Xiao Zhan kissed, and licked, and licked again, not surprised that he liked what he was doing to Yibo. This was something new for them and actually, he only started it to annoy Yibo, as revenge for wearing his old shirt just like that, but then bringing Yibo pleasure was also Xiao Zhan's pleasure. So anything that brings Yibo pleasure, anything, Xiao Zhan will like.

Judging by Yibo's reaction, the way tensed, relaxed, and tensed again, he liked what Xiao Zhan is doing too. And of course, the way Yibo moaned, not loud, but vocal, making small, hitching noises that was asking for Xiao Zhan not to stop. To please do not stop. Do not ever stop.

And Xiao Zhan didn't.

Yibo didn't mean to, but he loved the flickering tip of Xiao Zhan's tongue on him so much, his grip loosened on the phone, his fingers clutching over the screen. A strong, broad lick, and a quick dip of the wet tongue down to his balls and then back to his hole had Yibo arching towards the mattress, arms falling straight forward.

Xiao Zhan was starting to press his pointed tongue into the puckered hole when they started hearing voices going off from somewhere.

"Wang Yibo?"

"Is it Yibo?

"Did he turn on his mic?"

"Yibo? Wang Yibo? Where are you?"

"Yibo your hero is being attacked."

Yibo muffled his moans by burying his face into a pillow.

Xiao Zhan enjoyed watching Yibo trying not to make as much noise while not really making any efforts to reach for his phone that was discarded somewhere above his head.

As more and more voices came asking for Yibo, Xiao Zhan took one hand into play, wetting a finger and pushing it slowly into Yibo. He decided it was much more effective to make Yibo writhe in pleasure if he fingered him while he licked around the very sensitive skin enveloping his finger.

Anytime soon, the bed is about be stained with Yibo's cum. Xiao Zhan eased in a little deeper, palm facing down, curling his finger just right and Yibo starts breathing heavily. Yibo's hips rose back, rolling into the touch, then pressing down again, humping the mattress as Xiao Zhan drove him hot and crazy.

Licking around the finger where he was stretching Yibo open, Xiao Zhan slid in and out in little fucking motions, hearing Yibo groan loudly into the pillow.

"God! Will you all shut the fuck up!"

Xiao Zhan couldn't suppress the small laughter when Yibo yelled into his phone and threw the gadget like a frisbee somewhere onto the carpeted floor. "Easy, babe, we're getting there..."

Oh yes, they were. Xiao Zhan squeezed Yibo's ass with his free hand, pressing down with his finger, as Yibo's broke into a clear moan, going rigid against the mattress while he came hard and clenched tight.

Xiao Zhan reduced the heavy licking into tender kisses, leaning forward when he raised himself up to reach for the bedside drawer with a long arm, fishing for a bottle of lube. He got the lube open with one hand and his teeth, squeezing a good amount of the clear liquid where it's needed, then slid a second finger into Yibo. The glide was easier. Slick and smooth.

"Zhan-ge..." The call was soft, but laced with surprise.

"We're far from done." Xiao Zhan said, shoving the old shirt up to reveal more of Yibo's back. "I might never be done with you, Yibo."

**Author's Note:**

> One more end-of-the-year gift for my readers!
> 
> Dear Reader,
> 
> Thanks for ending/starting your year with me. May all your best wishes come true in the coming year. I honestly just want to wish everyone to maintain good health for the coming year and all the years to come. To whoever is here that didn't have much luck in 2020, I hope your 2021 makes up for all of it.
> 
> 2020 hasn't been good to me, but it is this year that I went back to writing (I didn't write for 7 years, gosh its why I am so rusty) I am glad to have all of you here reading and enjoying my work. I hope I did entertain you and made some of your weary days better. I am only looking forward to bringing more of my work to you. Thank you for reading my fics, subscribing to my work, and for those who left/will leave love for me and my work in the comments, you don't know how you much better you made me feel, it may be a small thing to you, but to me it means so so so much. You've all been so kindly praising me and hearing you look forward to my updates gives me reason to keep doing what I do.
> 
> THANK YOU AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU! ALL THE BLESSINGS TO YOU AND YOUR LOVED ONES!
> 
> Love, Bubbles
> 
> (no, not from the soap, but from the PPG)


End file.
